Evil Doesn't Go to the Movies
by iamsoproh
Summary: In which Scarlett and Max go to the movies. Scax oneshot.


**Hey guys, I'm back! *is immediately booed for long hiatus***

**Hehe, yeah, sorry I haven't been on in a while! But don't worry, I'm back with full knowledge of the new season - and another OTP! So, without further ado, I present to you a short oneshot inspired by an anonymous ask on Tumblr. Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD, otherwise the finale would have been Scarlett vs Jasmine**

**/(._.)/**

Max pulled up to the McGrady household right on time - 6:30 sharp - only to see Harold glaring daggers at him from the dimly lit driveway. Getting out of his car he stared right back, attempting to look menacing, until Scarlett came out of the house and smacked her brother on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Gosh, what was that for?"

"Are we ready to go yet?" She asked, ignoring Max's look of triumph as Leshawna also walked out of the house and joined the group.

"Well, NOW we are," Harold replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I know that mom said I had to bring you along, but I can totally bring you back to the house any ti-"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

"Or not."

They all piled into the car; this was going to be a long night.

/(._.)/

Believe it or not, spending an entire evening with her brother, his girlfriend, and the guy that she had horribly betrayed and nearly gotten killed was not at all Scarlett's idea; her mom thought that the best way to get her daughter out of the house for once was to send her off with Harold.

Not wanting to be a third wheel all night, she started thinking of who she could bring along to suffer with her. She called up Jasmine, but no luck - she was visiting her uncle in Australia (or so she claimed). She tried Sky, the twins, and even Topher, but no one would answer after what had happened on the island.

With a sigh, she dialed the final number on the list and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"Hello?" An older-sounding girl answered.

"Ugh, hey, is Max there?" Scarlett grimaced; she still couldn't believe that she had to do this.

"Hey, aren't you that chick from the island-"

"IS HE THERE?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec. HEY, NERD, THERE'S A GIRL ON THE PHONE!" Max came to the phone with a puzzled expression and took the phone from his sister.

"Hello?"

"You. Me. Movies. Tomorrow night. Be here at 6:30 or we're leaving without you."

Max smirked, trying to hide his excitement. "I can see that you finally need my EVIL skills. Well, I'll have you know that I'd be glad to help with whatever scheme-"

"No, I'll have YOU know that you were my last choice. 6:30, Max." Scarlett promptly hung up the phone to stop her face from growing any redder.

Oh, how she hated him.

/(._.)/

It was a long, noisy car ride to the theater, with four different personalities all trying to talk at once.

"...and THEN, once we have New York-"

"Max, I'm almost certain that using apes to take over the world is a thing of fiction-"

"Besides, we all know you aren't actually evil - everyone saw how you looked at those babies-"

"New York might be a difficult place to start - did you know that they have a population of over 19 million-"

"No one cares, Harold."

Scarlett basically cut off the four way conversation with her last comment, resulting in Harold and Leshawna beginning to talk amongst themselves.

"So... what sort of pure EVIL schemes are you working on?" Max asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in the back seat.

"Well, I figured that I would start small - I'll probably try to get back on the show..."

"We should try a bribe! Those are evil!"

"Perhaps we bribe him with the prospect of more drama - we all know how Chris practically lives off of his ratings, and furthermore..." Wait, was he actually listening? He was - he was perched on the edge of his seat, waiting for the chance to inject more "evil" into the plan.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

/(._.)/

It was surprisingly easy to choose a movie - they were all able to agree on the new spy flick.

It was not so easy to wade through the thick crowds of a Friday night. From all directions, they heard the whispers and shouts:

"Weren't they on Total Drama Island or something?"

"Whoah, they're like, famous!"

"None of them are winners, though."

"Ugh, this is exactly why I try to avoid going out - Max?" Scarlett noticed that her smaller accomplice was missing and turned to see him standing right next to a baby carriage. "Great," Scarlett sighed as she left the group to retrieve him.

"AWW, you're just so CWUUUTE aren't you? Yes you are, oh yes you are- GAH!" Max jumped, not having noticed Scarlett sneaking up behind him.

"Look, a baby holding a baby." She smirked at Max's annoyed expression before grabbing his hand and tugging him along. "Now c'mon, people are starting to stare."

Max placed the baby back where he found him and allowed himself to be dragged along, trying to suppress the very non-evil blush rising in his cheeks.

/(._.)/

The movie was pretty cliche - it started out with the bad guy kidnapping the girl, blah, blah, blah.

"That's a terrible idea - the handwriting on that ransom note could easily be traced," Scarlett commented.

"I at least would have used a different font - cursive isn't evil at all!" Max added, thinking himself quite the expert. He smiled at Scarlett only to receive an eye roll back.

About halfway through the movie, when the protagonist was grieving his lost love and questioning his life as a spy, Max saw Harold put his arm around Leshawna and figured he'd try too.

Max's arm was only on Scarlett's shoulders for a second before she glared and shrugged him off; a few minutes later, however, she had second thoughts.

"Ugh, fine," she whispered, causing Max to happily hug her shoulders again.

'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.' She tried to convince herself as the rather dull movie played on in front of them.

She tried to just focus all of her attention on the film.

/(._.)/

It was a quiet ride home, but for the occasional fun fact thrown out by Harold or "evil plan" discussed by Max; before they knew it, they were back at the home of the two red-heads.

"So long, my beautiful Leshawna!" Harold said as Leshawna pecked him on the lips.

"Bye, bye, sugar! Bye, guys!" She waved to the other two before getting in her car and driving off.

"Hurry up, Scarlett, I'm sure mom's waiting," Harold said, making his way inside and leaving the two evil geniuses alone.

"Well... I guess you weren't so bad to have around tonight," Scarlett admitted, keeping her cool as she always did.

"Pft, of course not, I'm the most evil guy you know! Heh... well, bye then." Max got up on his tip-toes and kissed Scarlett on the cheek before running off towards his car, embarrassed by the sweetness of what he had done.

Scarlett could only stand still in shock, unsure what to make of the evening.

Maybe she would let him help her take over the world.

**/(._.)/**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
